simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Krust-O-Meter
Introduction The Krust-O-Meter is a ranking system that ranks how acceptable your Krustyland is. It ranks you in four categories (unlike the conform-o-meter, that has 8); Nausea, Grub, Kitsch and Merch. As you level up, the standards are raised. Depending on how high your overall Krustyland rating is, you can receive a percentage bonus to all Krustyland Tickets and experience gained; Up to a 5% increase. Nausea *"Buy rides that people will line up for". Nausea ranks you on the amount of rides you have in your Krustyland. You can raise it by purchasing and constructing rides and various amusements. Some examples include the Death Drop, Radioactive Man: The Ride, Krusty's Haunted Condo. Grub *"Buy food stalls to give people energy to get back in line for rides". Grub ranks you on how many food vendors you have in your Krustyland. You can raise its level by purchasing more of these buildings. Some examples include the Krustyland Krusty Burger, The Food Needle, Cotton Candy Stand. Kitsch *"Buy decorations for people to look at while waiting in line for rides". Kitsch ranks you on how many decorations you have in your Krustyland. You can raise its level by putting more decorations, there are many examples that the player can use such as; Krustyland Fence, Krustyland Flowers, Garbage Can Merch *"Buy stores that sell souvenirs of a day spent waiting in line for rides". Merch ranks you on how many gift stores you have in your Krustyland. You can raise its level by putting more of these in the park, the main building the player can use to acheive this is the Gift Shop that can be purchased for 1750 Krustyland Tickets. Which buildings effect the different catagories of the Krust-O-Meter? Premuim Buildings which affect the Krust-O-Meter: *There are two premium rides which affect the Nausea rating, Eyeballs Of Death, and Mt. Krustmore. Since they are premium, they only take 6 seconds to build once you’ve spent the donuts. Which decorations affect the different catagories of the Krust-O-Meter? *The decorations contribute to the Kitsch, Merch and Grub ratings. I’ve included the cost in Krustyland tickets, the amount of XP they generate when built, the type of rating they contribute to and how much. Premium Decorations which affect the Krust-O-Meter: *There are just three premium decorations so far: There are also two premium Mascots, Itchy and Scratchy. They each cost 60 donuts, provide 25 XP when unlocked, and don’t do anything but walk around. Trivia *The extra Krustyland Burgers and Gift Shops are available after part 24. While the extra Krustyland Burgers contribute to the Grub rating they don’t earn extra tickets or XP. Similarly the extra Gift Shops contribute to the Merch rating but also don’t earn extra tickets or XP. *One star on the total conformity bonus gets you 5 visitors, 2 stars 10, 3 stars 15, 4 stars 20, and 5 stars 30. *Every 4 hours each visitor earns 2 tickets, plus the % conformity bonus. But if you let them go longer, they earn more tickets. 8 hours earns 4 tickets, 12 hours 6, 16 hours 8, 20 hours 10, and 24 hours 12 tickets. *Every time the player hit's 4 balls on all the ratings, he get's 1% bonus, and 5 more visitors. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Krustyland